An effective Customer Relationship Management (CRM) may help enterprises to really know their customers. Having a better understanding of their customers, enterprises may quickly resolve challenges such as customer value, acquisition, growth, and retention while enhancing their return on investment (ROI). In particular, the growth of the Internet, mobile sales channels, and social networking, has made recognizing customers across multiple touch points a challenge.
Robust database engines may facilitate more efficient targeted advertising and more relevant conversations with customers, which may lead to more profitable, satisfying and longer-lasting relationships. Such databases may make harnessing of advanced analytical and marketing communications more feasible.